Five Kickshaws
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: Five short song-inspired musings of one of my favorite couplings. This twas a challenge so read at your own risk. AKUROKU


**Summary:** Five short song-inspired musings of one of my favorite couplings. This twas a challenge so read at your own risk.

**Pairing: **AkuRoku

**Warning:** Yaoi! WHICH IS THE LOVE BETWEEN TWO **MALES**! Don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedicated to**: John Freeman, because he knows a head crab zombie when he sees one.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul…

**Inspired By**: A whole lot of songs.

**Rules: **

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

**1. Such Great Heights by the Postal Service**

Roxas' face snuggled deeper into Axel's chest as laziness continued to overcome them both up in Axel's old treehouse. Axel's hand was halfway through Roxas' somewhat gel-hard hair, his fingers were tangled comfortably. A happy hum escaped Roxas' throat until he heard a very familiar, very loud voice interrupt their sanctuary.

"**ROXAS! MOM AND DAD WANT YOU HOME NOW! COME DOWN NOW!**" Slowly Roxas opened one blue eye then another before rolling over onto his stomach to kiss his best friend's hand sloppily. Axel chuckled softly before brushing the hair out of Roxas' face.

"You should leave." Roxas shrugged him off.

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

* * *

**2. I'll Melt With You by Jason Mraz**

It was a lazy day on Destiny Islands, that much was sure. However one thing Roxas did not anticipate was the lazy boy laying next to him in _his_ hammock. Even worse was the incessant complaints from his companion.

"It's so fucking hot, Rox." The redhead whined and Roxas rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's summer on an island, Ax. What did you expect?" Silence was a welcome friend as Axel seemed to mull over the thought. Suddenly Roxas felt the world shift as Axel pushed him out of the goddamn hammock. A small gasp of air left his mouth as his skinny yet heavy imbecile landed on top of him. Before Roxas could say anything Axel kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Well babe, I'll just melt with you." Roxas had no complaints as Axel removed his board shorts.

* * *

**3. Going, Going, Gone by STARS**

Once Roxas smiled, Axel didn't know he was going. But he did know that the boy would be the death of him. Him and his fucking smile. Those pearly whites could go fuck themselves. Or him, whichever came first he supposed.

Once Roxas laughed, Axel knew he was going. He just didn't know where. His voice was husky and pitchy like any boy his age. But his laugh was deep and sensual. It made Axel want to rip his fucking hair out. There he went again, laughing at something moronic that Demyx did. Motherfucker.

Once Roxas left, Axel knew he was gone. For so long that goddamned brat plagued his thoughts and dreams and _mother fucking _life. Now Axel would never have the chance to tell him. Which might have been for the best, since he didn't have a heart to begin with.

Once Axel met Roxas, Axel knew he was a goner.

* * *

**4. Everything by Michael Buble**

It was Roxas and Sora's 18th birthday when Axel thought of how lucky he was. Roxas was everything to him and here he was, perfect and good and all his.

When Roxas finally got around to kissing him, Axel still couldn't believe that he could kiss him whenever he fucking wanted. Just because he was Roxas' man.

This boy was everything he ever wanted. Gorgeous, funny, a little sarcastic, and ungodly good in bed. Sometimes Roxas even made Axel want to sing.

Shit. The kid got him all mushy again. But honestly Axel didn't really care.

* * *

**5. Jagged Gorgeous Winter by the Main Drag**

Warm puffs of air escaped Roxas mouth in tiny little fluffy clouds. It took a hell of a lot of convincing to get Axel to go to Christmastown with him for a mission. The man did not do cold. Fucking pyromaniac.

Once they finished their espionage, Roxas made a point to explore a little more. It wasn't everyday that they got a little free time.

"Motherfucker, it's cold." Roxas felt a little sadistic as he smiled at Axel's chattering teeth. "Can we leave this godforsaken place yet?"

"Why Axel?" The small blonde boy moved closer to Axel with a face that held all the implications in the world. He let out a small laugh as he grasped the edge of Axel's black coat and pulled him down so they were eye level. "Maybe I can warm you up a bit?" And you know what? There wasn't a single mistletoe around.


End file.
